A person may take medications on a schedule to improve efficacy of the medications and/or to reduce attendant side effects. Reminders that are output by a computing device may assist a person to stay on a necessary schedule for the regular ingestion or application of a variety of medications. While some schedules for medication are strictly time based, others are more temporally flexible and may only require dosages within some range of time. For instance, some medications may be taken by a person within a range of time before, during, or after the consumption of food, such as a meal. However, given the variability of individuals' eating patterns, time-based medication reminders which only account for the time at which a medication must be taken may not correspond to when an individual is actually eating or about to eat.